My little Emily
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. The sequel to 'Bad girl'. Not a story for young kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: Em and Ali are 26 years old in this story.**

* * *

**My little Emily**

**Even though her parents didn't really like it, Emily Fields has moved out and now lives with her girlfriend Alison DiLaurentis who used to live alone.**

"Mornin' there, my sweet Emily!" says Alison as she kiss Emily on the forehead.

"Ali, what time is it...? Seriously! Me need some beauty-sleep." says Emily, who's still half-asleep.

"Six in morning...and you don't need any BS, cuz you're already a true beauty, inside and outside." says Alison with a cheerful tone.

"Six in morning? Let me sleep. Today's my day off from work. See you about three hours from now." says Emily.

"Don't you wanna cuddle with me, baby?" says Alison in a girly childish voice.

"Not now, Ali!" says Emily.

"Awww, doesn't little Em Fields love her sexy Ali anymore?" says Alison with a soft slow voice as if she was talking to a small kid.

"Ali, please I really wanna sleep." says Emily as she giggle a little. "If you're gonna be up, at least be in a different room so _**I **_get _**my **_sleep, okey?"

"Fine!" says Alison as she put on her short black leather skirt and a tight white tank top and walk out of the room.

"Finally..." is all Emily says before she fall asleep again.

3 hours later.

"Rise and shine, Em!" says Alison as she enter the room and pull away the curtains from the window. "You said you wanted three hours. Those hours are now gone, baby. Get up and get dressed. I'll make you some breakfast."

"Three hours gone already? Shit, time's movin' like a freakin' race-horse today." says Emily as she get up and start to put on some clothes.

"See ya in a few, Em." says Alison as she leave the room.

Emily put on a dark-red t-shirt and her dark tight jeans. The jeans that always make her butt look sexy ( at least according to Alison ).

Emily walk downstairs to the kitchen where Alison has made breakfast for her.

"Bacon, eggs, toast and apple-juice. Exactly the way you like it, right?" says Alison.

"Thanks, babe! Now I can forgive you for earlier this morning." says Emily as she sit down by the kitchen-table and start to eat.

"Nice that you like it." says Alison.

"It's kinda hard to mess up with something as simple as a common little breakfast." says Emily with a small laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly the most homely chick around. That's more your thing, ya know." says Alison.

"Ali, you're soo humble...!" says Emily in a cute girly ironic tone.

"Well, ya know what they say, Em...a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." says Alison.

"Eh, Ali...that has nothing to do with me and you." says Emily with a smile.

"Em, you know I'm no good with proverbs." says Alison.

"Yeah, you always mess those up, babe." says Emily.

"Still, you love me anyway, don't you?" says Alison with a sexy wink.

"Of course, Ali my love." says Emily.

"Awww, Em! You're awesome!" says Ali in a happy tone.

"You're awesome too, Alison my love!" says Emily.

"I just remembered..." says Alison suddenly. "Gotta head out and buy a few things. It's only gonna take about half an hour, at most. See ya soon, Em."

"Sure! Me are gonna miss you." says Emily.

Alison run out to her car and drive away.

"Wonder what 'the Sneak' has on her mind now..." says Emily to herself.

Emily finish her breakfast and walk into the living room and turn on the TV to watch her favorite sitcom-show, 'The girl from the other side of town'.

"This show's totally fun." says Emily as she start to giggle.

Emily is still watching TV when Alison return home.

"Em, where are my sexy lady?" says Alison as she enter the house.

"Over here, Ali!" says Emily from the living room.

"Hi, Em! I know something we can do today on your day off and it's way more fun that TV-show you're watching." says Alison.

"I'm listening..." says Emily with an excited smile.

"Tadaah!" says Alison as she pour out contents of her two shopping-bags on the floor in front of Emily.

Emily is surprised when she see a bunch of dildos and even a big black strap-on dildo.

"Ali, what are we gonna do with those?" says Emily.

"Sure you're smart enough to guess that, Em. I wanna fuck you with these toys, my love." says Alison with a soft sexy voice.

"Oh, kinky! I'm on!" says Emily.

"Nice!" says a very happy Alison.

"So, Ali...are you really gonna fuck me here? In the living room, while my favorite show's on..." says Emily.

"No, the bedroom would be better, babe." says Alison as she turn off the TV, put the dildos back into the bags and walk to the bedroom, one bag in each hand.

"Wait for me, babe." says Emily with a smile.

Once both women are in the bedroom, Alison start to take her clothes off.

"Em, get naked. Don't be shy, there's only us two here." says Alison.

"Sure, Ali!" says Emily as she start to take off her clothes.

Soon both are wearing only a bra. Emily's is red and Alison's is black.

"Em, you look like a very sexy porn star." says Alison with a seductive smirk.

"You're really sexy too." says Emily.

"Em, kiss me!" says Alison as she use both hands to grab Emily on the butt and pull her close.

"Yeah, me really wanna kiss you. I love you, Ali." says Emily as she give Ali a sweet sensual kiss.

"Mm, ya taste like candy from heaven, Em." says Alison.

"I know and so do you, Ali." says Emily. "I'm so fuckin' happy that you're my girlfriend."

"Me is fuckin' happy too, Em." says Alison.

Suddenly Alison grab a dildo from one of the bags and push it deep into her girlfriend's ass.

"Aww, yeah!" moans Emily with pleasure. "Put that big fat toy up my ass, baby."

"I knew you'd love this, Em. Most people would never guess how kinky you can be. Shy in streets, but sexy in the sheets, that's my Emily." says Alison.

"Yes, Ali. I'm your Emily." says Emily in a soft sweet tone.

"I love you, Em Fields!" says Alison.

"I love you, Ali DiLaurentis!" says Emily.

**The End.**


End file.
